¿ Y ahora qué? (Sesshomaru X Rin)
by Kazamasousuke
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió con Sesshomaru y Rin después de la muerte de Naraku y el regreso de Kagome? Los invito a leer mi historia.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Y ahora que?**

 **Capítulo 1.**

— **¡Ay! ¡Ya cállate Rin!** —Se quejó Jaken, obstinado de la palabrería sin cesar de la adolescente humana, la cual yacía a su lado sentada en el suave pasto mientras le regalaba un par de mimos a Ah-uh— **.** **Ni a** **l amo ni a mí nos interesa la vida de tus tontos amigos, ¡qu** **é** **molesta e insistente eres niña!—** le recrimino apuntándole con un dedo.

— **Señor Jaken, comienzo a creer que su mal humor proviene de la envidia que le tiene a los demás—** respondió risueña.

— **¿Envidia?** —Su tono demostraba indignación—. A **sco y molestia si, ¡pero envidia jamás!** —entrecerró sus ojos—, **cada vez estoy más seguro que tienes claros problemas de aprendizaje… retrasada.**

— **Jaken…**

El pequeño youkai verde se paralizó al escuchar la fría e intimidante voz de su amo. Lo conocía muy bien, aquel llamado era una advertencia para que se callara. Sabía que si insistía se tendría que atener a las consecuencias, después de todo su señor no era alguien precisamente dotado de paciencia, o al menos no con él. ¡Maldición, aquello era tan injusto!

 **-Lo lamento amo bonito-** se disculpó nerviosamente Jaken al dirigirle la mirada.

Sesshomaru estaba a un par de metros del pequeño grupo. Sentado debajo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol, recargaba su prominente espalda sobre el tronco. Cada vez que tomaba dicha posición una de sus piernas se mantenía estirada y la otra flexionada. Siempre preparado para ponerse de pie ante el más mínimo indicio de algún posible ataque. La experiencia y los siglos le habían enseñado ello, jamás se debía bajar la guardia, ni siquiera en tiempos de descanso.

 **-Jaken… ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?.**

 **-Si amo, espere un momento ¡ya se lo traigo!** – dijo el pequeño demonio para perderse en el bosque que los rodeaba.

Rin aprovechó la ausencia de su malhumorado compañero, para acercarse al mononoke de cabellos plateados. Este tenía sus ojos cerrados, pese a ello podía sentir la mirada intensa de la pequeña.

 **-¿Sucede algo Rin?**

 **-Señor Sesshomaru ¿cómo era su papá?-** El demonio abrió sus ojos y la observo seriamente pero con un aire de extrañeza. Ante la ausencia de respuesta, Rin prosiguió para enfatizar su punto. **\- Mi papá era un hombre muy organizado, trabajador y disciplinado… ¡pero en especial bromista! nos hacía reír por todo, era muy difícil tomarlo en serio, hasta mamá se quejaba, decía que tenía a un niño como esposo**.

Sesshomaru giró su rostro en otra dirección y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. El silencio los arropo por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente el daiyōkai lo quebrantó.

- **Mi padre… fue el demonio más fuerte que conocí, decidido, estricto, pero a la vez compasivo con sus enemigos.-** ''¿compasivo?'' ¿No era más bien ''estúpido'' o ''débil'' las palabras que usaba para describir el lado sensible de su progenitor? ¿En qué momento había cambiado su forma de pensar respecto a ese tema?

 **-¿Amo, usted quería mucho a su papá no es así? –** Sesshomaru no respondió, la manera como Rin había direccionado la conversación no le estaba gustando. – **Se nota que lo extraña.**

 **-No digas tonterías Rin-** alegó el mononoke con cierta brusquedad buscando cortar la conversación. La condenada humana constantemente buscaba arrinconar a su orgullo con alguna pregunta o situación extraña. Comenzaba a sentirse indefenso ante ella, y eso le irritaba de sobremanera.

Rin no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción de su amo. A veces sus actitudes le recordaban a un infante malcriado cuando no obtiene lo que quiere.

El mutismo se hizo presente nuevamente, pero esto no significó ningún tipo de tranquilidad en la mente del demonio. Era consciente de que Rin seguía destinando su atención hacia él, era como si lo taladrara. Ello, aunado al silencio, solo podía significar una sola cosa.

 **-Señor Sesshomaru ¿cómo fue su primer beso?**

 _Maldita sea, Rin… –_ Pensó él Daiyōkai con pesadez. Intentaba conservar su semblante inalterable, pero por los pasos que iba ella, tenía la fuerte sensación que eso estaba por cambiar pronto.

 **-¡Dicen que es mágico! ¿Es cierto?; ¿Lo fue para usted amo?**

 _¿Por qué diablos te tardas tanto Jaken?_ .Fingió no escuchar, grave error.

 **-Escuche que existen diversos tipos de besos, pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿cómo es el beso negro? -** El mononoke abrió sus ojos de golpe completamente, esa era la bomba del día. No, ¡él no iba a contestar eso! – **¿Es porque se pintan los labios de negro?; ¿Alguna vez ha recibido alguno amo? –** Preguntó cándidamente la adolescente de ojos color avellana.

 _¿Acaso me está tomando pelo?_ –se cuestionaba mentalmente el demonio, ¿cómo podía ser tan incauta e inocente a su edad?, ¿ya no tenía casi catorce años?; ¿Por qué las inútiles mujeres del grupo de Inuyasha no se dignaban de educarla en esos asuntos?; ¿Por qué ese tipo de dudas siempre le caían a él? Se supone que esa era una de las razones por las cuales la había dejado en esa inmunda aldea humana, para que ellas se encargaran de ello ¡no él! Pero no allí estaba, lidiando con ese problema.

 **-Olvida el asunto Rin. -** manifestó Sesshomaru con impaciencia.

 **-¿No le han dado un beso negro amo? –** dijo una dubitativa Rin al malinterpretar el enojo del peliplateado. **– Debe ser muy especial… me gustaría que el señor Sesshomaru me regalara uno-** exclamó contenta al imaginar lo que ella juzgaba de lo que se trataba aquello.

Sesshomaru creyó que en cualquier momento sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas. Estaba atónito, el último comentario de la jovencita lo había abofeteado de la impresión. No estaba preparado para esto, tenía que huir de allí como fuese posible.

 **-¿Me regalara uno amo?** \- El mononoke la siguió contemplando estupefacto ante su ''tierna'' petición. Si tan solo ella tuviera una mera idea de lo que le solicitaba…

 **-¡Amo Sesshomaru! –** gritó su fiel sirviente al aparecer en su campo de visión, el cual corría en su dirección.

El Daiyōkai se levantó súbitamente. ¡Por fin! esa era su ventana de escape. Brincó hacia el pequeño youkai clavándole una de sus finas botas en su cara para luego catapultarse hacia los cielos, desapareciendo de la zona. Dejando a Jaken noqueado en suelo y a una confundida Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde aquel incomodo momento. Aunque para él, no importaría si llegaran a pasar incluso años de ello. Ese escenario jamás se borraría de su memoria, para su desdicha.

Era una fría mañana de otoño. Lo que indicaba, que no faltaba mucho para la entrada del crudo invierno. Las hojas naranjas y ocres de los árboles caducos caían sin cesar, tapizando el suelo de cálidos y vivaces colores.

El imponente Daiyōkai de cabellos plateados, caminaba con gracia por el dichoso paisaje. Se dirigía al calmo prado en donde frecuentaba ver a Rin, cuando iba a visitarla a la aldea humana. Esta vez, iría solo. Necesitaba averiguar de una vez por todas que rayos le sucedía a la jovencita, sin la incómoda y molesta presencia de su fiel sirviente.

La diviso sentada en las orillas del lago. En sus manos, jugueteaba con unas migas de pan o las cuales arrojaba de cada tanto al agua, alimentando al pequeño cardumen de peces inquietos que brincaban sin cesar. La detalló con parsimonia. Ataviada de un yukata verde oliva, cuyas flores de membrillo japonés fungían como estampadas en la fresca prenda. Un obi rojo con patrones de pétalos se encargaba de mantener la ropa bien ajustada.

 _ **-Rin…**_

La nombrada soltó un respingo al escuchar su voz, girando automáticamente su rostro para verlo. Al chocar sus miradas, el mononoke pudo captar con sus perceptivos oídos el repentino latir desenfrenado del corazón humano.

 _ **-Señor… Se, Sesshomaru-**_ tartamudeó ella con dificultad, pero sin privarle de su dulce sonrisa. – _**¿Cómo está?**_ – le preguntó con un tono que rebelaba timidez.

Ante su reacción, Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba? esa no era su actitud.

Al percibir que ella no se dignaría a moverse, él decidió aproximarse hasta su lado derecho.

 _ **-Rin, ¿qué ocurre?**_

 _ **\- Nada…-**_ respondió nerviosa.

 _ **-No mientas.-**_ Insistió el mononoke taladrándola con su fría y estoica mirada. Detestaba que le mintieran.

 _ **-No es nada importante amo, no tiene por qué preocuparse.-**_ exclamó mientras miraba los peces nadar.

El demonio frunció el entrecejo, su paciencia se estaba terminando. Sus últimos dos encuentros habían sido igual, ese extraño comportamiento salía a la luz solamente con él, porque al intervenir Jaken, notaba que volvía actuar normal. Eso le enfurecía más.

 _ **-Rin, mírame y habla.**_

La adolescente se estremeció al oír el tono amenazante de su amo. Estaba molesto, y pudo deducir que su mensaje no era ninguna petición, sino una orden.

 _ **-Es que… me da pena con usted señor.**_

 _ **-Rin, no me hagas repetir-**_ acentúo la última palabra con una notable furia, logrando así uno de sus cometidos.

Que ella lo mirara.

 _ **-Bu, bueno verá… hace meses estaba platicando con mi amiga Tomoe, ¿la recuerda?, la chica alta sim…**_

 _ **-No te disperses. –**_ la cortó con sequedad, Sesshomaru conocía muy bien sus tácticas cuando pretendía evadir un tema.

Rin suspiró derrotada, ¿a quién pretendía engañar con eso? evidentemente ello no funcionaría contra su señor, bueno… soñar no costaba ¿verdad?

 _ **-Está bien...**_ –tomó una pausa, intentando inútilmente coger algo de valor para poder enfrentar la escena tan vergonzosa que se le vendría encima. _– ¿_ _ **Recuerda cuando le pregunte sobre cómo era el beso negro? bueno… ya la señorita Kagome se encargó de despejar mis dudas…**_

 _Ah… era eso –_ pensó con cierto bálsamo el demonio, creía que se trataba de algo más serio. ¿Tanto revuelo por ese estúpido tema? nunca comprendería a los humanos.

 _ **-Olvídalo ya, Rin.**_

 _ **-Pe, pero yo le dije…**_

 _ **-Rin-**_ Exclamó su nombre con exasperación en señal de admonición, quería dejar por concluido aquel capítulo _ **.**_ Si bien, el tema no era importante, ello no significaba que tuviera las mínimas intenciones de proseguir. Le incomodaba, lo perturbaba y le alteraba los nerviosos hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. De por sí, ya había quedado suficientemente traumatizado la primera vez, como para que ahora viniera a recordarle los detalles. No lo necesitaba, su espléndida memoria ya se encargaba de torturarlo.

Rin veía su propio reflejo en el agua. El rostro estaba tan enrojecido por la vergüenza, que creía que podrían confundirla con un tomate en su máximo punto de maduración. Rio para así por su tonta ocurrencia.

Nunca se había sentido tan apenada, y justo tenía que ocurrir con su amo, ¿no podía ser con cualquier otro?

Meditándolo bien… ¡no! ¡De ningún modo! Simplemente no debió abrir su maldita boca ese día.

 _¡Estúpida curiosidad! – se reprochaba una y otra vez, como si con ello lograría enmendar su error._

Tras media hora de rotundo mutismo por parte de los dos, Sesshomaru se aventuró a romper el silencio. Quería recuperar a la vivaz y enérgica Rin.

 _ **-¿No vas a contarme nada?**_

Impactada por la pregunta, Rin alzó su mirada hacia él, le era imposible dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Incrédula, esa fue la primera palabra que se cruzó por la mente del daiyōkai al describir la reacción de la humana. No podía culparla, ni el mismo se creía lo que acaba de pronunciar. Otro golpe a su orgullo y lo peor de todo, él mismo se lo propició. Al menos, no estaba el estúpido de Jaken como testigo, aquel pensamiento era su único consuelo.

Rin, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos brillaban como un par de fuegos artificiales en su máximo esplendor, y para fortuna de Sesshomaru, no requirió decir más. Sin otro preámbulo, Rin comenzó su monologo habitual, como si nada hubiese pasado.

 _Ella ha vuelto._

Por mucho que le costara admitir al mononoke, le era imposible negar que, ese insignificante hecho, le trajera tanta tranquilidad y calma. Si Inu no Taisho lo viera, de seguro estaría revolcándose en su tumba. Tanto que lo criticó y ahora él iba por el mismo camino.

Nunca creyó en el karma, pero ahora comenzaba a contemplar la pequeña posibilidad de estar equivocado. La humana lo había cambiado tanto, que ya era incapaz de reconocerse.

La tonta ansiedad de Rin, lo había desasosegado demasiado, al punto de preocuparlo. Menuda influencia tenía ella sobre él. Su antiguo yo, se hubiera burlado sin cesar.

Otra vez evocó a su padre. De seguro el muy desgraciado ordenó en su lecho de muerte que lo maldijeran.

Ese día Sesshomaru pudo comprender una cosa y confirmar otra. La primera: Si Rin no era feliz, él no podría estar en paz, y la segunda: Que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

 _ **-¿Logras entender lo que dicen Shippo?–**_ cuestionó con curiosidad la exterminadora, desde unos matorrales, a una distancia exceptivamente prudencial del dúo. Divisaban muy vagamente las figuras de ambos personajes, casi parecían un par de manchas accidentales, arrojadas por la torpeza de un pintor al retratar aquel rural paisaje.

 _ **\- No, mi sentido del oído no es tan fino como el del inútil de Inuyasha-**_ chistó la lengua el kitsune, decepcionado por) su inútil esfuerzo, acto seguido, le arrojó una mirada de recelo al hanyou, este descansaba en la cima de la copa de un árbol, un tanto alejado del entrometido y chismoso trío.

 _ **-Cierra la boca, Shippo-**_ se quejó el nombrado.

 _ **\- ¡Ah, pero para eso si usas esas orejas de perro!**_

 _ **\- ¡Keh! ¡No me interesa!-**_ escupió el hibrido con desdén.

Kagome y Sango suspiraron desilucionadas. Morían por conocer que hacían y decían la antípoda e inusual pareja.

 _ **-Vamos, Inuyasha…–**_ declaró en voz baja su esposa, para evitar llamar aún más la atención de los hombres agricultores a causa del grito emitido por el menor. _**-No seas malito ¿sí? -**_ Colocó sus manos en posición de súplica.

 _ **-Olvídalo Kagome, esa bestia ordinaria es un caso perdido-**_ prosiguió Shippo con hastío.

 _ **-¡Keh! Parecen una secta de brujas.**_

 _ **-Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO!-**_ rugió la sacerdotisa, activado el rosario de cuencas violetas de su marido, rompiendo la rama del cerezo y estrellando su quijada en la sólida tierra.

 _ **-Había tardado en provocarla-**_ soltó Sango, fastidiada.

 _ **-¡DEMONIOS KAGOME! ¿POR QUÉ?**_

 _ **-¡POR TU FALTA DE COLABORACIÓN A UNA NOBLE CAUSA, Y TU PATANERÍA!**_

* * *

La fresca brisa primaveral chocaba contra el pequeño cuerpo de la joven humana, revolviendo demás, su salvaje melena azabache. Detuvo su paso un leve instante, quería retirar aquellos molestos y rebeldes mechones que le impedían ver bien.

 _ **-**_ **Apúrate niña tonta, no tengo todo el santo día para esperarte-** se quejó inmediatamente Jaken, al sentir como Rin se quedaba atrás.

 _ **-**_ **Tan temprano y ya de mal humor ¿eh?-** respondió la adolescente en un tono burlón, retomando la caminata en dirección a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

– **Además, ¿para qué tanto apuro? igual, usted no tiene más nada que hacer sino obedecerme.**

 **-Mocosa altanera! ¡tú a mí no me ordenas de nada!**

- **Sino me falla la memoria, el señor Sesshomaru te dijo expresamente que debías ayudarme, y ello implica acatar al pie de la letra lo que yo te diga-** cruzo los brazos y entrecerró los ojos - _**Jaken… ¿acaso quieres que le cuente al señor Sesshomaru de tu insolencia? –**_ exclamo Rin, con una fría, estoica y autoritaria voz impropia de ella, acompañado de una dura y amenazante mirada.

Jaken se escandalizó por aquella actuación. ¡La muy descarada intentaba de imitar a su gran señor! ¡Definitivamente merecía unas cuantas nalgadas! si tan solo su amo no fuera tan protector con ella, desde hace mucho hubiera enderezado esa conducta.

Rin reventó a reír. Que fácil era molestar y bajar las ínfulas del pequeño yokai, al principio sentía un poco de lástima por él, pero a veces se ponía de un pesado… que la hacía olvidar todo vestigio de pesar. Si tan solo fuese un poco menos refunfuñón.

 **-¿No está mal verdad?** **creo que finalmente, empiezo agarrarle el truco.** _ **–**_ Expresó Rin, con amenidad.

 **\- ¡Ja! no me hagas reír, ni le llegas a los talones al amo, lo que das es vergüenza ajena.**

 **-¿Ah sí? demuéstrame que tan bien lo haces.**

 **-¡No necesito demostrar nada a una chiquilla tonta como tú!**

Habían llegado al pequeño huerto que yacía a un lado de la modesta morada. Ese día, le tocaba a Rin atender los cultivos, debido a que la anciana Kaede, se hallaba fuera del pueblo _ **.**_

 _ **-**_ **La edad está haciendo estragos con usted, señor Jaken… ni la vista, ni la memoria le funcionan… tengo casi 15 años, ya no soy una niña.**

 **-¡Ja! ¿Y qué se supone que eres? ¿Una mujer?** _ **–**_ Se bufó el pequeño yokai por el comentario de la humana- **la que tiene los ojos de adorno eres tú, ¡solo mírate!** _ **–**_ señaló con uno de sus huesudos dedos un charco cercano, invitándola a verse- **sigues igual de enana, con cara de bebé llorona y ese cuerpo más plano que un escudo –** una carcajada se escapó de su pico– ¡ **mi báculo tiene más formas que tu físico!.** – exultó victorioso, pero la emoción fue efímera. Una piedra golpeo contra su frente, noqueándolo instantáneamente.

 **-Cállese señor Jaken, sus comentarios claramente están demás…-** No le gustaba la violencia, pero a ese renacuajo le encantaba sobrepasar los límites. Ya de por sí, sus compañeros humanos se escarnecían de su apariencia, no tenía por qué aguantar a Jaken también. Sonrió para sí misma. Tenía que admitir que aquel acto fue muy liberador, con razón su amo lo hacía tan seguido.

Rin, suspiro. Jaken podía hablar muchas tonterías, pero eso no le restaba al hecho de que en algunas ocasiones estuviera en lo cierto. Como en esa oportunidad.

A pesar de su edad, Rin no se había desarrollo ni por un pelo. Solo se estiró unos cuantos centímetros. Obviando ese punto, mantenía su silueta infantil. Kagome le había informado, que su tipo de caso no se daba con frecuencia, pero no era motivo para alarmarse, ni preocuparse, ya le llegaría la hora.

No era que estuviese desesperada por crecer, al contrario, quería congelar el tiempo, o mejor dicho, regresar al pasado. Añoraba los interminables viajes con su señor, la libertad y aquel sentido de despreocupación. El convertirse en adulta traía consigo un montón de deberes y responsabilidades, las cuales no le apetecía cumplir en lo más mínimo.

Como contraer matrimonio por ejemplo.

Ese tema la tenía harta. Era como si la gente de la aldea no supiera hablar de otra cosa. Aunque su _''melancólico''_ estado, ayudaba gratamente a mantener a raya a los más pesados. Pues, no tenía pretendientes, los chicos estaban muy interesados en otras jovencitas, cuyas hechuras eran de toda una mujer, por lo que, por ahora la presión social no era tan fuerte en ese sentido. Pero lo que más la enfurecía, eran los comentarios recriminatorios sobre su vínculo con Sesshomaru y compañía. Esa cizaña crecía con el pasar de los años. Ni con la presencia de Inuyasha y Shippo, menguaban lo suficiente las viejas costumbres. Simplemente existían personas que no se dignaban a cambiar y ni se molestaban en intentarlo.

Una cosa era que se metieran con ella, pero que involucraran a sus seres queridos era distinto. Eso le dolía.

Rin se caracterizaba por ser muy extrovertida, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que ciertos temas que no debían tocarse, en especial con su apreciado mononoke, cuya tolerancia y paciencia no eran sus mejores virtudes. Tampoco se animaba a platicarlo con el resto de sus amigos, ellos ya tenían bastantes contrariedades como para que ella viniera a traerles otra.

Quedarse callada sería lo más sensato.

Cada tanto, Sesshomaru le concedía a la humana, el capricho de pasar la noche con ellos, acampando a las fueras del poblado. Un poco de los viejos tiempos no caía mal.

Las minúsculas luces emanadas de las estrellas, se vislumbraban a la perfección, ante el negro manto que ya envolvía cielo. El contraste entre la luz y la oscuridad le era a Rin, fascinante. Aunque ello no impedía que sus inquietantes pensamientos dejaran de martirizarla. Al finalizar la jornada laboral con Jaken. Instantes antes de partir al reencuentro con el daiyōkai. Rin había sido víctima nuevamente de burlas y reproches por parte de cierto grupo de adolescentes de la aldea, y lo peor era, que Jaken se había enterado.

Tuvo que rogarle y suplicarle que guardara silencio, el pequeño yokai aceptó a regañadientes. No le gustó, que esa pandilla de insignificantes seres la desprestigiaran de una forma tan cruel y despectiva. ¡Solo él podía molestarla! pero sopesó el argumento de Rin. Si Sesshomaru se enteraba, borraría del mapa ese sitio sin chistar, pero con lo sentimentalista e indulgente que era Rin, terminaría achacándose la culpa. ¿Quién la aguantaría después?

 _¡Ellos!_

Jaken y Ah-uh, yacían profundamente dormidos, el fuego de la fogata ya se había consumido y con ello la temperatura descendió. El frío le calaba a Rin los músculos, pese al uso de la manta de algodón que trajo consigo de la cabaña. Se había recostado en el lomo del dragón en busca calor, pero su intranquilidad no le dejaba vida, por lo que ninguna posición que tomaba para dormir, le parecía favorable.

Ah-uh, no tardó en quejarse con un leve gruñido. Rin, apenada y cansada, prefirió retirarse del par de yokais.

Caminó a otro sitio, en donde poder descansar, se deslumbró por los cabellos plateados del majestuoso demonio perruno, ello a causa del fulgor de la luna que se reflejaba en él.

Una vez sus ojos se adaptaron, lo contempló. Sentado elegantemente en una gran roca, miraba al satélite natural sin interés particular, su ondeante cabellera se mecía de un lado a otro de acuerdo a la dirección del viento. La humana estaba absorta ante semejante y majestuoso porte, no sería la primera ni tampoco la última vez, que eso ocurría.

Rin se arrimó decididamente al mononoke, sentándose a un costado de este. Sesshomaru posó sus orbes doradas en ella al reparar en su presencia sin suavizar un ápice su semblante serio.

 **-¿Pesadillas?**

 **-No, ni he logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche…**

 **-Hum…**

 **-Señor Sesshomaru…**

 **-Ve a dormir, Rin-** se adelantó su amo.

 _ **-**_ **Ya le dije que no puedo-** contradijo la adolescente.

 **-Rin…**

 _ **-**_ **Usted tampoco duerme-** Sesshomaru la miró con severidad, sus ojos trasmitían un silencioso pero elocuente mensaje de _''tú sabes que no lo necesito y ahora vete''._ Y ella leyendo su reacción soltó – _**e**_ **so no servirá para apabullarme ni ahuyentarme, no se moleste** _ **. –**_ le dijo risueñamente.

Sesshomaru endureció sus rasgos. Menuda confianza se había cogido la humana para con él. ¿Quién se creía ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarlo e incumplir sus mandatos?

 _Ah, sí… -_ pensó con amargura al recordar que por su culpa, ella se podía atribuir esos derechos _. Maldición. – el_ daiyōkai prefirió abdicar la polémica, no tenía caso. Quizás hasta el momento, la adolescencia no le había generado cambios físicos notorios, pero psicológicamente hablando era otro cuento. Su persistencia y terquedad habían crecido hasta rangos estúpidamente exuberantes. Optaba en fingir demencia o sordera.

 **-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?**

 **-Ya estas preguntando-** señalo lo evidente. Rin rio de nerviosismo.

 **-Desde que me enteré de su repudio por los humanos… siempre he querido saber ¿por qué usted me resucitó y luego consintió mi compañía?**

Era hora de poner en práctica, el aparentar ser sordo **.**

 **-Amo…** \- persistió Rin, ante la falta de respuesta.

 _ **-**_ **Rin, a partir de mañana no nos veremos por un tiempo.** –asestó súbitamente, la incómoda y amarga noticia, que se habían reservado él y Jaken.

 **-¿Qué?** _ **-**_ pronunció Rin con estupor, olvidando completamente su interrogante. Aquel barrunto le sentó como una patada en el estómago. **¿Por qué?**

 **-Debo viajar a unas tierras extranjeras-** contestó etéreamente. Echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a su protegida, estaba afligida. Decidió que merecía una explicación - **tengo encargarme de unos molestos seres, han estado mandado ejércitos sin parar a mis tierras.**

 **-Y usted, haciendo gala de su reputación, irá a exterminarlos sin pensarlos dos veces-** resopló ella con cierta gracia.

Un ligero alivio la abrazó. A pesar de la ausencia que implicaría la partida de su señor, le reconfortaba el sencillo hecho de que no fuese por motivo suyo. Esta sería una simple espera como cualquier otra. Si, más prolongada de lo normal, pero a fin de cuentas él volvería.

Eso era lo único que le importa.

 **-Bien…** _ **-**_ susurró la humana, mientras se recostó en el hombro donde reposaba el mullido y suave mokomoko de su señor. Sesshomaru no rechazó su tacto, al contrario, su estola terminó de rodearla reconfortándola. A estas alturas, esas interacciones ya no eran nuevas, ni extrañas entre ellos. Desde hacía tiempo, intercambiaban aquellas sutiles muestras de cariño. – **estaré esperando con ansias su retorno... señor Sesshomaru.**

* * *

Bueno, aquí le traigo el otro capítulo, espero sus comentarios y gracias por los anteriores.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO** **3**

EL cantar de los pájaros la hizo despertar. Era muy temprano, por lo que la neblina matinal aún se conservaba.

Arropada por su gruesa manta, se halló acostada a los pies de un árbol. Aquello le pareció raro, pues no recordaba el haberse echado a dormir allí.

— **Rin** —

La melodiosa voz de su señor la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Parado a un par de metros de ella, la miraba fijamente.

Esos glaciales ojos dorados, eran los más peculiares que Rin llegase a conocer jamás. Al principio, un hermético enigma, pero luego ese ideal cambiaría casi por completo. Esos ambarinos orbes, se habían convertido para ella, en una segunda modalidad de habla de su amo, por no decir la primera.

Pero también había algo más…

Esas gemas, eran la puerta de salida de cualquier minúsculo signo de expresividad emocional alguna de parte del demonio. Por muy imperceptibles que fuesen para la mayoría, Rin era capaz de leerlos a la perfección.

— **Buenos días, señor** **Sesshōmaru** —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se erguía con prontitud. Se dispuso a ir a levantar a sus dos extravagantes amigos, ya que el daiyōkai, previamente le había advertido que requerían partir lo más temprano posible.

— **Rin** —El súbito llamado, detuvo su faena.

Quería que lo siguiera.

Caminaron en silencio por el apacible paisaje. Rin no se despegaba de la sombra de su amo, pese a las diversas tentaciones que se le atravesaban en el camino. Estaban en primavera, su estación favorita, por lo que no le fue fácil evadir sus infantiles impulsos de detenerse en cuanta bonita flor se le topara.

Justo cuando Rin, comenzaba a preguntarse hacia donde se dirigían, se vio sorprendida al tropezar de frente con una arboleda de cerezos en flor.

La continua brisa era tal, que desprendía de las ramas de los árboles, numerosas cantidades de pétalos, creando el efecto visual de estar bajo una lluvia rosácea.

Un momento después, el mononoke se paró súbitamente. Rin supo interpretar aquella conducta como un aviso de haber alcanzado su meta.

La adolescente, estaba eufóricamente feliz. Su amo había tenido el dulce detalle de traerla al sitio de sus sueños. En el pasado, ella le había contado que su flor favorita era la proveniente del Sakura, por lo que obviamente aquello no era ninguna coincidencia.

— **¡Gracias, señor** **Sesshōmaru** **!—** exclamó la chica, con sus mejillas arreboladas. Él no dijo nada, no necesitaba decir tonterías, la reacción humana había sido suficientemente buena para sentirse complacido.

Sesshōmaru, la dejó disfrutar un rato, no solo por ella, sino también por él. Secretamente, quiso concederse ese tonto pero caprichoso deseo de brindarle motivos a ella, para que le cediera incontables veces su radiante sonrisa.

— **Rin—.** La nombró repentinamente atrayendo su interés.

— **¿Sí?—** inquirió, acercándose hacia él.

— **Ten—.** Le ofreció un paquete envuelto en una azulada tela con estampados de peces.

— **¿Otro regalo?—** interrogó incrédula. Últimamente su amo le estaba dando demasiadas cosas—. **No es necesario que se moleste…**

— **Tómalo—.** Contestó en un tono demandante.

Rin, hizo una corta reverencia y acepto el bulto sin remedio, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda. Él le otorgaba diversos y esplendorosos objetos, y ella en cambio le daba unas vulgares flores u otra simple y patética nimiedad. Y ella que cocinaba tan bien, y ni siquiera podía devolverle el gesto con comida, porque él detestaba lo que consumían los humanos. Hasta la fecha seguía siendo un misterio para ella, con qué subsistía el demonio.

— **Gracias, amo** —. Susurró desanimada.

— **¿Qué sucede?**

— **Me siento incomoda.**

— **¿Por qué?** —. Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

— **Porque usted, siempre me da regalos ostentosos y yo solo…**

— **No digas tonterías, Rin** —dijo cortante.

— **¡Para mí, no lo es!—** contradijo, ella. Sesshōmaru, se asombró por una milésima de segundo, por primera vez la humana le alzaba la voz. Rin, al notar su falta agacho la cabeza—. **Lo… lo siento señor** **Sesshōmaru** **, no volverá a ocurrir.**

— **No tienes por qué disculparte.—** Le tomó la barbilla a la joven e hizo una mínima presión, para obligarla a verlo—. **Si tanto te molesta ese asunto…** —. Rin, no escuchó más, el demonio se estaba acercando demasiado a ella. ¿Era su imaginación o él le estaba mirando sus labios?

— **Se-señor… Se—.** Tartamudeó al tiempo que sus pómulos se teñían de rojo. Sus bocas ya casi se rozaban.

— **¡AMO SESSHOMARU! ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ?** —. Escucharon a Jaken, gritar.

 _Idiota._

Pensó furioso el daiyōkai, mientras se separaba en un rápido movimiento de ella. Divisó en los cielos al pequeño yokai sobre Ah-Uh. Y con una impecable puntería, lo tumbó del lomo del dragón con una piedra.

Rin, salió de su impresión al oír el golpe seco del cuerpo de Jaken, chocar contra el terreno.

— **Andando—** comentó el mononoke, como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada fuera de lo común.

— **Si…**

Volaron hasta el conocido prado. Una vez allí, la adolescente desmontó de Ah-uh y abrazó a cada cabeza en modo de despedida.

— **Los extrañare… ¿recuerden portarse bien si?—** dijo Rin, risueña.

— **Si, si chao—** farfulló, un tosco Jaken.

— **¿Haciéndose el duro, señor Jaken?**

— **¡Claro que no, tonta!.—** Rin, lo apachurró contra sí y él simuló oponer resistencia— **. ¡Ya, suéltame!**

— **Yo también lo echare de menos.**

— **¿Acaso estás sorda? !Ya, déjame en paz muchacha fastidiosa!. —**

— **Cuide, al señor** **Sesshōmaru** —le dijo finalmente en una broma, para soltarlo y este se alejó rezongando.

Rin, se aproximó al peliplateado, el cual tenía su vista perdida en el horizonte.

— **Señor** **Sesshōmaru** **—** dijo al halarle la manga de su yukata, aquello era una humilde petición para que él se agachara, cosa que ejecutó sin dudar. Lo que no se esperó, es que ésta le plantara un casto beso en su frente, justo en su marca en forma de media luna **—.Vuelva pronto, amo—** musitó, para luego irse corriendo a la aldea, dejando estupefactos a los tres demonios.

* * *

— **¡Buenos días!** —saludó enérgicamente Rin, al ingresar a la casita que compartía con la anciana Kaede. La mayor le correspondió la cortesía, junto con Kagome y Shippo, mientras un indiferente Inuyasha solo se limitaba a comer su tazón de arroz.

— **Rin, ¿cómo te fue con el joven** **Sesshōmaru** **?.** —Interrogó Kaede al atizar la lumbre que había encendido dentro de la cabaña. Ojeó la nueva ropa que llevaba la joven en sus manos —. **¿Otro regalo?**

— **¡Sí!**.—Extendió el encantador kimono rojo encima de su regazo —. **¿Verdad que es precioso?**

— **Totalmente.** —Consintió Kagome —. **Mi cuñado sí que tiene un buen gusto.**

— **Kagome, deja de llamarlo así** —contradijo incómodamente Inuyasha, el cual fue ignorado en su totalidad.

— **Te verás muy linda con el Rin** —comentó el kitsune y Kaede asintió en señal de acuerdo.

— **¿Qué opina usted, señor Inuyasha?** —. Rin clavo sus ilusionados y castaños ojos en él.

— **¡Keh!, es igual a los demás, no tiene nada en especial.**

— **Inuyasha, no tienes por qué ser tan grosero.** —Kagome le haló una oreja — **. No entiendo, ¿por qué te enojas tanto?**

— **Lo que pasa Kagome, es que a Inuyasha le molesta admitir que** **Sesshōmaru** **, se ha comportado diez veces más atento y romántico con Rin, en comparación a él para contigo** —esclareció Shippo con naturalidad. Rin y la joven miko enrojecieron por la vergüenza e Inuyasha le asestó un coscorrón al kitsune.

— **Eso no es cierto…** — contraatacó el híbrido.

— **Yo creo que si** —dijo Kaede, mientras colocaba una cazuela sobre el fuego.

— **¡Pues no!**

— **¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa, que tú seas un perro tan ordinario y poco afectivo!** —le reprendió Shippo. Sobaba el prominente chichón de su cabeza —. **Deberías aprender un poco de él… ¿Cuándo vas a madurar?** — el impacto de un segundo golpe, acrecentó su nivel de inflamación previo— **¡Ay! ¡Duele!**

— **Inuyasha, ¡abajo!** — ordenó la sacerdotisa y el collar realizó el efecto deseado. — **Disculpa Rin, que pena contigo.**

— **No se preocupe.** —La muchacha doblo con cuidado la prenda y se sentó a un costado de la anciana, quien le ofreció una taza humeante de té. Ella lo aceptó con gusto, pero no bebió, su atención estaba centrada en los detalles del kimono rojizo.

— **¿Sucedió algo, Rin?.** —Se aventuró a indagar Kaede, al advertir su estado ausente. Los esposos y el ya no tan chico kitsune -había crecido unos cuantos centímetros- se mantuvieron en silencio aguardando por su respuesta.

— **Es que el señor** **Sesshōmaru** **, me dijo que no volverá por un tiempo.**

— **¿Qué tanto?** —intervino Kagome.

— **No lo sé… pero medio a entender, que fácilmente serían más de seis meses** —pronunció aquellas palabras con un matiz de tristeza—. **me contó que saldrá a derrotar a unos** **monstruos.**

— **¡Keh! que buena noticia.**

— **Abajo…** —bisbiseó kagome y su marido se estampó en el piso— **¿no te dijo cómo se llamaría el lugar a donde iría?**

— **No, tampoco le pregunte.**

— **No tienes por qué preocuparte.** —Interrumpió la sacerdotisa mayor—. **Él te estima mucho, por lo que regresará antes de lo que crees.** — Se sirvió té—. **Mientras tanto, céntrate en vivir el presente y ya verás que rápido pasa el tiempo.**

— **¡Keh!.** —Inuyasha se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña, justo antes de salir, le echó un último vistazo a Rin—. **ese bastardo no te abandonará.**

— **Lo sé** —coincidió Rin, con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Era un día soleado, el mar se divisaba en el horizonte y el olor a salitre apestaba por doquier por desgracia para Jaken. Odiaba el mar y todo lo relacionado a él.

Descansaba sobre un tronco caído en espera de cualquier señal de vida por parte de Sesshōmaru, el cual tenía la eterna maña de desaparecer y dejar a sus acompañantes entendiéndose. En unas cuantas horas se embarcarían a China, por lo que su amo no debía estar muy lejos.

Viró hacia Ah-uh, este pastaba por el sereno campo sin ningún tipo de preocupación, ¿quién lo diría? envidiaba en esos momentos el estado de sosiego del cual gozaba el estúpido animal.

Jaken, no quería ni imaginar la aventura que les deparaba, en otra época hubiera estado encantado, pero hoy en día todo era tan diferente…

Parecía mentira pero sin Rin, la dinámica del grupo era un caos. Pues su amo, se volvía más irascible e intolerable como nunca visto, Ah-uh tomaba una actitud deprimente y prácticamente tocaba arrastrarlo a todos lados, y él se convertía en un hablador compulsivo, como si intentara reemplazar el vacío que dejaba la ausencia de Rin, pero claro, era una copia muy mala y barata de ella, por no decir perturbadora.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. Quizás la enana carecía completamente de toda fuerza física o espiritual, pero demonios, sí que lograba influenciar enormemente a cuanto ser se le atravesaba. Tenía una capacidad de hacerse querer que, en algunas ocasiones, Jaken se cuestionaba si ella no estaría dotada de un desconocido poder divino. Si Naraku hubiera convivido con ella, capaz que hasta el muy infeliz también habría caído rendido a sus encantos. Si pudo con su amo, ¿Por qué con Naraku hubiese sido diferente? Hasta él había sucumbido ante la buena vibra de la jovencita, por mucho que se esmeraba en ocultarlo.

 _¿Acaso el amo le propondría algún día aquello a Rin?_

Reflexionó el pequeño yokai, mientras su mirada se perdía en las distantes gaviotas que revoloteaban sobre el agua salada.

 _Tendría que verlo para creerlo…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar al daiyokai, transitar por la explanada.

— _ **¡**_ **Amo bonito!** —Giró hacia su encuentro—. **Por fin vol… ¡ay!** —chilló al recibir una piedra.

— **Cállate**.—Ordenó Sesshōmaru con amargura, estaba de pésimo genio como para soportar a aquel renacuajo parlanchín.

Detuvo su andar al sentir una conocida pero desagradable presencia.

 _Lo que me faltaba._

Caviló al virar sus dorados orbes hacia el cielo, donde ya se podía visualizar una blanquecina y enorme figura perruna descendiendo hacia él.

Antes de aterrizar, el animal se transformó en una hermosa y elegante mujer de larga melena platinada y ojos color oro, en cuya frente se delineaba una morada media luna, junto a una marca rosada en cada mejilla, rasgos característicos de su especie.

— **¿Qué quieres, madre?** —exclamó un parco Sesshōmaru. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora intentando de dilucidar el motivo de tan atípico encuentro. Tenía válidas razones para extrañarse, sobre todo, por el hecho que fuese ella quien lo buscase. Aquella escena no se había repetido, desde la vez en la que esta le reveló, la aventura que tenía Inu no Taisho con una humana. Es decir, hacía un poco más de dos siglos y medio.

Su última reunión no contada, pues había sido el quien la abordase por información sobre Tenseiga y la forma de abrir un camino al inframundo. El solo hecho de recordar lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Rin ese día, lo amargaba a más no poder.

— **La dulce compañía de mi único y querido hijo, como el muy ingrato no se digna a visitar a su madre, a esta no le queda otra opción que venir a verlo** —dijo Irasue, con un dramático y fingido tono melancólico.

— **Sandeces.**

— **Pero que desconsiderado.**

— **Pero, si es la doñita** — comentó Jaken, al recobrar la conciencia.

— **Pequeño demonio…**

— **¡Soy, Jaken!** —aclaró este _ **,**_ siendo olímpicamente ignorado.

— **Con que superaste a tu padre**. —Señaló Irasue, al notar a Bakusaiga en el cinto de su primogénito—. **Así que por fin te olvidaste de T** **essaiga** **y dejaste** **a un lado el odio hacia tu medio hermano** —.Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios violetas—. **Aunque debo decirte querido, que te tardaste un buen par de siglos para conseguirlo.**

Sesshomaru retomó su camino, no planeaba quedarse a escuchar las estupideces de su progenitora la cual prosiguió.

— **Últimamente no dejas sorprenderme,** **Sesshōmaru** **.** —Oteaba sus garras pintadas con desidia—. **Primero cuidando a dos niños y ahora confiándole a un mestizo tu apreciada humana, cada vez te pareces más a tu padre** —. Sesshomaru se paró en seco y volteó hacia su madre, esta al pillar su reacción sonrió complacida _ **.**_

— **¿Qué le hiciste a Rin?** —interrogó con impaciencia al posar su mano sobre el pomo de Bakusaiga.

— **Quita tu mano de la espada, no le hecho nada a esa cría** —respondió Irasue, con sequedad.

— **¿Se puede saber a qué has venido?** —.Escupió Sesshōmaru, con acidez.

— **A** **divertirme por supuesto** —exclamó con gracia—. **No sabes lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser la estancia en el palacio** —. Sintió la energía demoníaca de su hijo crecer con furia—. **Menudo amargado tengo por hijo** —. Se quejó esta con desdén.

 _Creo que lo único que la salva de no morir, es su título de doñita…_

Meditó un nervioso Jaken, quien no dejaba de sudar frío por el terrible temperamento de su amo.

— **¿** **Te preguntas cómo conozco el paradero de la humana no es así?** —. Adivinó la Inu no Kami, escrutando a su hijo con la mirada.— **Los chismes corren, querido** —.aparentó fijar su atención a sus garras— **¿La amas,** **Sesshōmaru** **?** —Al escuchar aquello, Jaken creyó dejar de respirar.

— **No digas estupideces** — contrarió este, manteniendo su frívolo semblante- **¿Además, de cuándo acá te importa mi vida?**

— **Desde que esta se volvió repentinamente interesante.** —Indicó divertida—. **Tenía que corroborar mis sospechas…** —. Efímeramente observó a Jaken—. **La expresión del pequeño yokai, ya me lo confirmó todo** —. Exultó airosa. Jaken, palideció. De esa no saldría vivo—. **Sesshōmaru** **, me ofendes** —.Continuó la fémina recuperando su dramatismo—. **Prefieres pedirle consejos al viento que a tu amada madre, eres un vil mal agradecido.**

— **¿De qué diablos estás hablando?** — dijo el aludido levantando una ceja.

— **Pedirle consejos de cortejo a tu difunto padre, es lo mismo que solicitárselos** **al aire no crees?.** — Enfatizó lo obvio con exabruptos—. **Si tan solo fueses más comunicativo con tu madre…** —dijo aquello con desdicha.

Sesshōmaru, sintió toda su sangre conglomerarse en su cerebro, el cual creyó que en cualquier momento estallaría por la presión. Repasó una y otra vez, la apetecible y tentadora idea de asesinar a la impertinente mujer.

Contó mentalmente hasta diez. Él no podía perder la calma, no le regalaría una vez más ese gusto. Y con una voluntad de acero, se negó a reflejar toda pizca de emoción.

Desencantada, por la falta de reacción de su hijo ante sus provocaciones, la dama eligió ir al punto. La diversión había acabado.

— **¿Y qué harás** **Sesshōmaru** **, cometerás el mismo error de tu padre?.** —Cuestionó con una seria y gélida voz. El daiyokai se mantuvo impávido—. **Que no se te olvide cuál es tu posición.**

— **¿A eso viniste? ¿A hacerme perder mi tiempo?**

— **Sesshōmaru** … **por mucho que me cuestiones no soy un demonio cruel.** —Su rostro se suavizó—. **Me entristecería ver a mi hijo terminando como su padre.**

— **¿Ya concluistes?**

— **Si.** —Chasqueó la lengua exasperada—. **Eres imposible** —. Concluyó, para perderse en los cielos en una bola de luz.

— **¿A dónde crees que vas, Jaken?** —.Su voz era glaciar.

El enano demonio se congeló en el acto, había intentado escurrirse sutilmente de su fatídico destino.

— **¿Yo…yo?**.—Osciló por los nerviosos—. **A ningún sitio que usted no desee amo…** —. Vio de soslayo a su señor, el cual tenía sus dorados ojos clavados en su nuca.

— **Jaken…**

— **¿Si?** —dijo aquello en un hilito de voz—

— **¿Qué esperas para ir por Ah-uh?**

— **¡Vo... Voy!** —.Gritó y de ipso facto se fue por el dragón.

El mononoke respiró hondo. No, él no mataría al estúpido de su sirviente, por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo, tenía que abstenerse por Rin. De lo contrario, ella lo odiaría… y él precisamente no quería eso.

 _Maldición… ¿Cuándo voy a dejar de pensar en ella?_

Reinició su avance hacia la bahía, mientras analizaba uno que otro comentario de Irasue. No podía creer que la antiparabólica de su progenitora lo hubiese leído de tal forma.

¿Acaso él era tan obvio? ¿De ser así, quien más sabia?

Su sangre hirvió enseguida. Nunca en su prolongada existencia se había sentido tan ridículo y expuesto. ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Por una humana!

Si, era verdad que desde hacía un tiempo, él había aceptado sentir ''algo'' por Rin, ¡Pero ello no significaba que opinara hacer lo mismo con el mundo entero! su orgullo no le permitiría hacer eso, aunque…

 _Maldita sea._

Maldijo interiormente al caer en cuenta en un ''pequeño detalle _''_ que se le había pasado hasta ahora por alto _._

Si el llegase a proponerle a Rin que fuese su compañera, no importaría lo mucho que intentase ser discreto con aquello, al final el planeta entero terminaría enterándose.

Que mejor ejemplo que la relación de su padre con la madre del inútil de su medio hermano. Tanto ocultismo para nada, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que las masas lo supieran.

Si su orgullo pudiera gritar, la humanidad se quedaría sorda.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han comentado, así como las que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos. Espero que les agrade este capítulo y que dejen su opinión y críticas, lo ideal es mejorar cada vez un poco más. Nos leemos en la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Memorias: Primera parte.**

Naraku había desaparecido y junto con él, Kagome y el pozo devorador de huesos. Había sucedido tan rápido, que nadie tuvo chance de reaccionar. Una fisura dimensional se abrió detrás de ella, succionándola en menos de un parpadeo, llevándose a la mujer a un desconocido lugar.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿No se supone que la batalla había acabado? ¿A dónde se fue Kagome?

Y sin perder más tiempo, el hanyō desenfundó su espada, tornándose inmediatamente la hoja de un color negro.

— **¡Inuyasha!—** gritó la anciana Kaede, con preocupación. ¿Qué iba hacer?

— **¡** **Meidou Zangetsuha!** **—** Bramó este al brincar y agitar su arma al aire como si intentara de cortar algo. De la nada, se abrió bajo sus pies un portal al inframundo y se adentró, perdiéndose en él y cerrándose la entrada tras de sí, dejando atónitos a los presentes.

— **¡Desapareció!—.** Chillaron unísonamente Shippo, Jaken y Rin.

— **¿Qué se supone que está pasando?—** preguntó una consternada, Sango **—. ¿Qué estaba pensando Inuyasha?**

— **Inuyasha, usó el** **Meidou Zangetsuha, por lo que debe ser que Kagome terminó de alguna forma en el camino hacia el infierno, o eso es lo que él cree…** **—** dijo Miroku, no muy convencido de su propia teoría.

— **¿Habrá sido ese el deseo, que le pidió Naraku a la perla?—** Intervino dudosa, Kaede **— Por mucho que lo pienso no me parece que eso tenga sentido.**

— **¿Amo bonito… usted sabe qué le pasará a Kagome y al tonto de Inuyasha** **?** **—** interrogó Jaken con curiosidad. Tenía la intuición de que su señor entendía mejor que nadie, la razón del extraño fenómeno y del posterior actuar de su medio hermano.

— **Eso no me importa—** contestó el daiyokai con su típica y fría indiferencia.

Aquel súbito y seco comentario trajo consigo un profundo e incómodo silencio. Rin se sintió entristecida, sabía que su amo poseía irrefutables indiferencias con el híbrido pese a su vínculo sanguíneo, pero no tenía por qué dar esa clase de respuesta y menos en un momento como ese. Si ella, que no había compartido mucho con ese dúo se sentía preocupada, no quería ni imaginar el grado de angustia que debían de estar padeciendo sus amigos más cercanos.

— **¡El señor Inuyasha, es muy fuerte!—** exclamó súbitamente la pequeña niña, llamando la atención de todos. **—¡Por lo que traerá a la señorita Kagome a salvo!—** dijo aquello, intentando de subir los ánimos **—. Él es muy persistente…**

— **Si... él no se rendirá…—** susurró melancólicamente Shippo, sentando en el lugar donde anteriormente yacía el pozo. Tenía sus ojos vidriosos, quería llorar como cuando habían asesinado a su padre, pero no… él debía ser fuerte.

— **Shippo…** —murmuraron Sango y Miroku entristecidos. Lo entendían perfectamente, ellos se sentían igual de mal.

— **Volverán…—** persistió, Rin **.**

Sesshōmaru, observaba por el rabillo del ojo a la chiquilla. Definitivamente, ella era demasiado amable y bondadosa, para el mundo tan cruel donde vivían. Se hacía imposible, el simple hecho de no involucrarse en el sufrimiento ajeno, parecía tener una eterna necesidad de querer ayudar a todo el mundo, así solo fuese para dar palabras de aliento.

Además, él no era ningún tonto.

Supo que también lo hizo, para apaciguar un poco el dolor de aquellas patéticas criaturas, aumentado tras su parca respuesta.

Sus ojos peinaron la zona. La pelea contra Naraku, había dejado grandes daños en la aldea y sus cercanías. Sin embargo, nadie había muerto. Estaba seguro, pues de lo contrario su olfato ya hubiese detectado la fetidez de un cuerpo en descomposición.

Era hora de marcharse, el enemigo había sido derrotado y el paradero de su medio hermano y mujer no eran de su interés. Ya no tenía motivos para permanecer allí. Sin advertencia, giró sus talones y emprendió su partida.

— **¿Ya se va, señor Sesshomaru?—** interrogó un perplejo Kohaku **.—¿Pero Inu…**

— **Mi trabajo aquí, ha culminado—**.Lo cortó— **Inuyasha,** **sabrá cómo solucionar su problema.**

— **¡Espéreme amo bonito!.—** Jaken tomó las riendas de Ah-uh y lo incitó a seguir los pasos de su señor **—. ¿Niña tonta qué esperas? andando.**

— **Ah… si—**

Sesshomaru, se detuvo en seco.

— **¿Qué sucede amo bonito?—**

El daiyokai viró y posó sus dorados orbes en Rin. La miró con detenimiento, ella era solo una pequeña e inocente niña. Si bien, Naraku por fin había sido aniquilado y ahora él era dueño de un arma más poderosa que Tessaiga y la antigua Sounga, eso no significaba que ella fuese a estar fuera de peligro. Ya que él, retomaría su antiguo objetivo de crear el más grande y vasto imperio, y eso traería consigo nuevos enemigos y peleas.

Rin, no merecía esa clase vida… ella tenía derecho de vivir en un ambiente pacífico y rodeada de los suyos, no de demonios y de conflictos bélicos.

No le gustaba para nada la idea de separarla de su lado. ¿Pero sería capaz de arrebatarle la posibilidad de vivir una vida tranquila y con compañía humana? ¿le negaría el derecho de querer tener un hogar y el gozar de alguna clase de estabilidad? ¿le impediría en un futuro el posible deseo de formar una familia? ¿de qué más la privaría si no la dejaba ir?

Por primera vez en su insensible existencia, Sesshomaru se sentía incapaz de ser tan egoísta. Lo había decidido, ya no la expondría a más riesgos y si para eso tenía que alejarla de él, así lo haría.

— **¿Señor Sesshomaru? —** Preguntó la niña dubitativa por su inquisidora mirada.

— **Sacerdotisa—**

— **¿Si?—** dijo Kaede inusitada. No era para menos, Sesshomaru nunca le había dirigido la palabra antes **.**

— **Dejaré a Rin, a tu cuidado.**

La anciana se sorprendió. Al parecer, después de todo él si le había estado prestando atención a sus palabras. Días antes, luego del primer encuentro contra Magatsuhi, mientras Sesshomaru esperaba que Totosai elaborase la funda de su nueva espada, ella aprovechó la oportunidad y le sugirió la alternativa de que dejase a la chiquilla bajo su dirección. Enfatizándole el punto, de que no era correcto que la niña siguiera creciendo bajo ese modo de vida suyo. En el momento, Sesshomaru ni se había dignado a opinar, por lo que creyó que no la escuchó. Pero que equivocada estaba. Aunque él no lo demostrase y mucho menos le agradare, internamente reconocía que la mujer tenía razón.

— **¿Qué?.—** La niña no pudo ocultar su desconcierto **—. ¿Por qué?—.** Se aventuró a objetar sin pensar. Una punzada de dolor caló su corazón de par en par. Eso no podía estar pasando, ¿de verdad su amo la abandonaría así como así? **—. Me niego.**

El silencio volvió y la tensión se elevó. Nadie se atrevió ni a respirar al presenciar como las facciones del demonio se endurecían como una piedra, y en sus ojos se vislumbrase una chispa de furia.

A él nadie lo contradeciría, ni siquiera ella. Y sin necesidad de hablar, los demás se retiraron hacia la aldea, entendiendo su elocuente mensaje de que se largasen de allí incluido Jaken, que prefirió guardarse para si las reprendas que pretendió decir a la insolente niña.

Rin lo atisbaba con un aire desafiante. ¿Quién podría creer que semejante criatura osara retarlo?

— **Te quedarás.**

— **No, no lo hare—** hizo un mohín de disgusto **—No es lo que Rin, quiere.**

— **Rin.**

— **El señor Sesshomaru, siempre le ha dicho a Rin que haga lo que quiera—** con una mano, apretó sus ropas con fuerza en un penoso intento de descargar su frustración en otra dirección que no fuese su boca **—Rin solo desea seguir al lado de su señor.**

 _Mierda._

Algo dentro de sí le había advertido con suma anterioridad, que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de haberle dicho su famosa frase de ''haz lo que quieras''. Definitivamente fue demasiado pronto para su desgracia.

— **Rin, lo que te dije es una orden** —estaba muy cerca de perder su limitada paciencia— **No me hagas volver a repetir**.

— **¡Rin no quiere quedarse en una aldea humana!**

—Pues a mi lado tampoco lo harás—debatió sin miramientos—deja de ser malcriada y compórtate como la persona inteligente que eres—descargó con rudeza.

Rin se quedó muda. Desde que se conocían, su amo jamás la había regañado. Todo lo contrario, siempre fue muy protector y amable con ella. La defendía a capa y espada de los recurrentes y molestos sermones de Jaken y de cualquier otro iluso ser que pretendiera fastidiarla o arremeterla. Su racha de buena suerte había acabado.

— **¿Qué hizo, Rin de mal?—** susurró cabizbaja la niña. Ante la falta de respuesta, prosiguió ahora con una voz quebrada. **—¿El amo ya no quiere a Rin?—.** Unas lágrimas descendieron por sus rojizos pómulos **—. Rin no quiere dejar de verlo…**

— **¿Y quién dijo que no lo harás?—** le platicó finalmente, pudiendo notar como en los ojos de la niña se encendía una pizca luz de esperanza **—Vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando.**

El funesto y mustio rostro que poseía la chiquilla se borró en un santiamén, dando paso a una rebosante sonrisa.

— **¿En serio?**

Sesshōmaru alzó una ceja por aquella inocente pregunta, ¿acaso le veía cara de mentiroso? ¿Por qué dudaba de él?

— **¿En verdad, lo hará amo?**

— **Sí, Rin.**

La humana limpió con el dorso de sus manos, las lágrimas que habían mojado sus mejillas. Se acercó a Sesshōmaru y le dio unos fuertes tirones a la manga de su yukata, haciendo que este hincara una de sus rodillas al piso y así estuviera a una altura más accesible para ella. Y sin aviso de por medio, Rin saltó a abrazarlo, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El demonio alcanzó a reaccionar lo bastante rápido para atraparla con sus manos, no quería que su delicado cuerpo chocara con las púas de su armadura y saliera lastimada.

— **Rin, quiere mucho al señor** **Sesshōmaru** **.**

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Realmente era necesario responder? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Si fuese otra persona, ya la hubiese descuartizado y despellejado viva, pero ese no era el caso, era Rin.

¿La apartaría? No, eso sería muy cruel, ella era solo una cría de nueve años.

 _¿De cuándo acá le importa al gran Sesshomaru, no ser tan cruel?_

Le fue imposible no cuestionarse. ¡Esa niña era un peligro inminente para su dignidad!

Rin, feliz lo soltó y este la bajo al suelo. Ella rio y cogió sus dedos haciendo un ademán para que la siguiera.

— **Vamos a buscar al señor Jaken y Ah-uh.**

El mononoke se reincorporó y se permitió guiar, encaminándose ambos hacia la aldea. Sus ojos no podían apartar la vista del agarre de la pequeña, al parecer a ella se le había olvidado por completo con quien estaba tratando o sencillamente estaba haciendo gala de las atribuciones que creía obtener. Prefirió pensar que se trataba de la primera por el bien de su amado orgullo.

Arribaron hasta la entrada del pueblo. Justo cuando Sesshomaru, creyó que pasaría por la mayor humillación de su vida, en la que unos seres insignificantes lo viesen rebajado de esa patética manera, una inconsciente Rin lo liberó, para la plena felicidad de su orgullo.

— **¡Señor Jaken! ¡Ah-uh!—** gritó corriendo en dirección a los yokais, que descansaban a un costado de las ruinas de la antigua cabaña de Kaede.

— **¡Niña molesta!, ¿por fin el amo te puso en tu lugar?**

Miroku que pasaba por allí, le asesto un golpe en la cabeza con su báculo.

— **Cállate renacuajo.**

— **¿¡Maldito monje, quien te crees!?—** Chilló de rabia **—. Ya verás como…**

— **Vámonos, Jaken—.** Fue interrumpido por el mandato deldaiyokai.

— **Si, si amo—.** Tomó las riendas del dragón, pero le permitió a la chiquilla despedirse con cariño de la bestia, la cual no parecía muy contenta de querer marcharse sin ella. Posteriormente lo estranguló a él, acompañado de unos cuantos empalagosos mensajes cursis y así finalmente aproximarse hasta su señor.

La anciana se posó a un lado de Rin, y depositó una de sus manos sobre su hombro izquierdo para reconfortarla.

— **Sacerdotisa—** musitó Sesshomaru, con un inusual tono que casi sonó amable, como si intentara dar las gracias de aquella sutil forma. Kaede movió la cabeza en señal de respuesta **—. Rin…**

— **Adiós, amo Sesshomaru… Rin, esperará verle pronto.**

El demonio asintió y alzó el vuelo con sus seguidores, para perderse en el profundo e infinito cielo azulado.

* * *

Buenas! se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice. Lamentablemente, el año pasado tuve mucha complicaciones en mi vida de todo tipo siendo la peor mi salud. Afortunadamente, parece que las cosas se están volviendo a encaminar.

Ahora hablemos del capítulo. Se que fue corto, pero quería al menos traerles algo en vez de seguir dejando pasar más tiempo. Decidí hacer una pausa en el presente de esta historia, porque me gustaría relatar como fue que Sesshomaru y Rin se acercaron más luego de la derrota de Naruku. Es decir, como fue que llegaron al punto de tener pequeños gestos de cariño entre ambos y como con el tiempo Sesshomaru fue desarrollando sentimientos más profundos.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios, como he dicho anteriormente, la idea es mejorar. Saludos!


End file.
